


Всё, что ты говоришь, говорит о тебе

by ForeverNemi



Series: Gladiator!AU [7]
Category: Justice League (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Тони рассмотрел и непослушную гриву волос, и варварские татуировки, покрывавшие торс и руки. Не веря глазам, он вскочил с ложа, презрев приличия, и полным изумления взглядом уставился на пленника. Тот, увидев Тони, сбился в шагах и почти упал, но резким рывком цепи его заставили идти прямо.





	Всё, что ты говоришь, говорит о тебе

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: весь фик только болтовня, в которой открывается кое-что кое о ком и кое про что.  
> Также подразумеваются Тони/Стив и Артур/Барри

Дом в поместье не шёл ни в какое сравнение с городским домом Тони. Главным отличием был размер. Здесь, на бескрайних лигах принадлежавшей его семье земли, можно было воплотить в жизнь любую, даже самую безумную затею. И отец Тони, не ограниченный в средствах, осуществил свою давнюю мечту, построив дом таким, каким его видел. Никакого стеснения, как на городских улицах, никакого высокого забора, скрывающего хозяйский дом от любопытных глаз.  
Говард, отдавшись вдохновению, сам проектировал дом, сам следил за тем, как его строят, и вносил правки. Возможно, поэтому здание было слегка эклектичным, но, следовало отдать отцу должное, при этом оставалось цельным и отлично продуманным.  
Широкие мраморные ступени спускались с высокого берега почти до самого дна, и бирюзовые волны сверкали на белоснежном камне, рассыпаясь искрами капель по высоким резным перилам. От ступеней шло крыльцо, похожее на небольшую площадь. Противоположный от берега край крыльца замыкался высокими арочными колоннами, которые казались лёгкими, словно кружево, но стойко удерживали на себе второй этаж, где располагался балкон.  
Тони, велевший принести себе вина и закусок, возлёг на ложе, установленное в центре крыльца, и лениво наблюдал за плещущимся морем, вдыхая солёный целебный воздух, перемешивавшийся с ароматами цветущих деревьев и сада, где распускались первые в этом году розы. Едва слышный гомон слуг, наводящих последний лоск в доме, куда хозяин нагрянул на два дня раньше обещанного срока, убаюкивал, и Тони уже оставил бокал на высокий кованый столик, чтобы предаться сну, как вдруг сзади неслышно подошёл старый Джарвис.  
— Господин, — голос его был тих и мягок, но от неожиданности Тони вздрогнул и расплескал остатки вина по верхней тоге.  
Джарвис без лишних слов помог хозяину немедленно избавиться от испорченной одежды, и Тони чуть поёжился — в тонкой нижней тунике даже слабый бриз был ощутим.  
— Господин, охрана поймала странного человека, пробравшегося на территорию поместья. Он утверждает, что заблудился, и он…  
Джарвис понизил голос так, что его стало почти не слышно.  
— Он сильно ранен. Что прикажете с ним делать?  
— Чем он странен?  
Тони стало любопытно — всё на свете сейчас было интереснее, чем ждать, пока слуги подготовят хотя бы его покои. Он посмотрел на Джарвиса, чьё обычно бесстрастное лицо отражало тщательно скрываемое волнение. Его можно было понять: ничего подобного в поместье или городском доме не случалось, старику было не меньше любопытно, чем хозяину. Но было что-то ещё, что Тони смог расслышать между строк.  
— Что ещё? Что с ним?  
— Господин, — Джарвис поклонился, и его губы оказались возле навострённого уха Тони, — я думаю, этот человек сгодился бы вам в новые чемпионы…  
Тони недоверчиво фыркнул и смерил Джарвиса уничижительным взглядом. Никто не смог бы заменить Стива. Не было ещё на свете такого бойца, как его бывший чемпион, так нагло отобранный Броком, чтоб его растерзали пьяные вакханки. Никто не смог бы заменить Стива ни на арене, ни, тем более, в сердце Тони.  
В груди неприятно ёкнуло, и Тони неосознанно потёр то место, где будто огнём сгорала его душа.  
— Что тебя навело на эти мысли?  
— Господин, он… Он могуч и верно великий воин. Даже раненым, он смог справиться с тремя охранниками, и сдался, лишь когда его смогли повалить на землю. Но и после его смогли связать только вчетвером.  
Тони чуть было не рассмеялся.  
— Тогда, быть может, мне взять его в охрану, раз моя собственная настолько слаба и неумела? Где он сейчас?  
— Ему остановили кровь и заперли в камере возле арены, охраняют в ожидании вашего решения.  
Тони прикинул в уме расстояние до барака гладиаторов и решил, что если пойманный смог справиться с охранниками, то сил дойти до него самому тоже хватит. Велев привести пленника, Тони допил вино и откинулся на спинку ложа, с нескрываемым любопытством посматривая направо, откуда вскоре и привели нечаянную находку.  
Мужчина был на полголовы выше самого высокого из воинов, что служили Тони. Они вели его вчетвером, и каждый держал по концу длинных цепей, что смыкались на руках и ногах пленника. Пятый, держа за цепь ошейника, подталкивал громилу в спину древком копья, на что тот шипел, бормотал что-то на варварском наречии и то и дело рвался в оковах, пытаясь вырваться. Цепи гремели, охранники едва справлялись с ними, но всё же не выпускали из рук.  
Едва же эта процессия ступила на плиты, которыми было вымощено крыльцо, как Тони рассмотрел и непослушную гриву волос, и варварские татуировки, покрывавшие торс и руки. Не веря глазам, он вскочил с ложа, презрев приличия, и полным изумления взглядом уставился на пленника. Тот, увидев Тони, сбился в шагах и почти упал, но резким рывком цепи его заставили идти прямо.  
Поклонившись хозяину, охранники полукольцом окружили пленника, давая Тони рассмотреть его. Поперёк живота он был обмотан длинным плотным бинтом, сквозь который просачивалась кровь, выступая на белой ткани, будто бутоны алых роз. Тони видел, что его пленник истощал по сравнению с тем временем, когда видел его в последний раз — на арене, плечом к плечу сражавшимся вместе с Кларком против Стива и Волка.  
Всё ещё не веря глазам, Тони подошёл к нему ближе, но остановился на том расстоянии, когда не нужно было унизительно задирать голову, чтобы смотреть гладиатору в глаза.  
— Ты знаешь наш язык? — спросил Тони.  
Пленник кивнул.  
— Не чисто говорю, но понимаю всё.  
— Хорошо… Ты — тот дикарь, которого Брюс подарил Барри?  
При упоминании этих имён глаза мужчины зажглись огнём, и Тони почти опалило этим пламенем. Теперь он изучающе рассматривал его, понимая, в чьих руках оказался.  
— Ты — хозяин Стива?  
— Бывший, — печально улыбнулся Тони.  
— Я слышал о тебе.  
Последнее замечание осталось без ответа. Тони всё смотрел, пытаясь понять, как гладиатор, которого конфисковали в качестве подарка императору, оказался здесь. Но любая догадка была ничтожной, и Тони просто спросил:  
— Как твоё имя?  
Дикарь прикрыл глаза, помолчал, будто с мыслями собирался, и ответил:  
— Они звали меня Артур.  
— Я тоже буду так тебя называть. Как ты здесь оказался, Артур? В последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты отправился в императорский лудус следом за дружком.  
Артур невесело хмыкнул, покосился на окруживших его воинов, и Тони пришлось успокоить его сомнения:  
— Они уже видели тебя. И здесь тебе нечего бояться, обещаю.  
— Обещаешь? — ощерился Артур. — Сдаётся мне, ты вряд ли можешь сейчас пообещать что-то после того, как этот, — он сплюнул на белоснежный пол, — стал твоим хозяином.  
Тони взмахом руки позвал слугу, дежурившему в портике, чтобы тот вытер плевок. Всё то время, что слуга суетился у его ног, Тони не двигался и ничего не говорил. Он испытующе глядел в глаза дикаря, что должен был стать первым подарком будущего императора. Оттого, наверно, первым увидел, как Артур покачнулся и закатил глаза, но натянутые цепи не дали ему упасть.  
— Зовите врача и отнесите его в какую-нибудь комнату, — велел Тони.  
Прибрежное солнце, многократно усилившееся от близости моря, сыграло с раненым дикарём дурную шутку. Даже на его бронзовой коже было видно, как она побледнела. Видимо, ранение было более серьёзным, чем Тони сперва подумал. Солдаты понятливо развернулись, чтобы увести пленника, но тот вдруг снова запнулся и едва не упал, но в этот раз его удержали те охранники, что шли сбоку. Волоком они потащили его в дом, куда уже умчался с приказом хозяина слуга. Тони дождался, пока вокруг него никого не осталось, с тихим вдохом окинул простиравшееся дальше взгляда море, яркое солнце и позволил себе минуту промедления, насыщаясь их безмолвием и безмятежностью. Что-то подсказывало ему, что в его жизни спокойные минуты закончились.  
— Итак, Артур, — произнёс Тони, едва увидел, как его незваный гость открыл мутные глаза. С трудом он смог сфокусироваться на источнике звука, поморгал, возвращая взгляду ясность, и замер в ожидании следующих слов.  
По приказу хозяина Артура положили на кровать в одной из спален на первом этаже, которую обычно оставляли для самых неприятных гостей. Комната была небольшой, кровать — узкой, а окно выходило на боковой двор. Тони сидел рядом с кроватью, в которой с трудом поместилось крупное мужское тело, и ждал, пока Артур очнётся. Врач успел проверить наложенные бинты, промыл рану и наложил на неё густую жирную мазь, пахнувшую так, что Тони постоянно прижимал к носу надушенный платочек. К счастью, забытьё гостя долго не продлилось.  
— Итак, Артур, — повторил Тони, добившись его внимания, — поведай же мне, как ты здесь оказался.  
— Сбежал.  
Голос его был хриплым, и Тони собственноручно налил в кубок воды и напоил Артура, поддержав за голову, чтобы помочь приподняться. Напившись, Артур довольно вздохнул, лёг удобнее, облокотившись спиной на подушку, и посмотрел на Тони.  
— Сбежал. Когда чёрные воины пришли за Волком и Стивом, мы ушли следом за ними. Я попрощался с Кларком за городом, и куда он направился, не знаю. — Артур чуть помолчал, томя Тони, которому история Кларка была совершенно не интересна. Он и без того мог догадаться, куда побежал оставшийся в одиночестве гладиатор — в дом бывшего хозяина, и Тони был уверен, что этот хозяин принял его с распахнутыми объятиями. — Я шёл к порту, но держался слишком близко к дороге. Солдаты меня выследили. Я смог вырваться и ушёл подальше, а потом меня увидели твои люди.  
— А?..  
— Чёрные воины увезли Волка и Стива. Они ушли вместе.  
Несложно было догадаться, что чёрные воины — это сопровождавший Т'Чаллу отряд, и вряд ли они действовали без его повеления. Значит, Т'Чалла лишь хорошо притворился, а сам, не раздумывая, освободил своего гладиатора, пусть и не сразу. Тони почувствовал, как его приязнь к Т'Чалле выросла до небесных высот. Какие бы чувства ни вызывал у него Волк, но Тони был уверен и в том, что тот не бросил бы брата.  
“Моя душа”, — вспомнил Тони некстати, и злая ревность снова распалила его кровь.  
Артур внимательно наблюдал за ним, и вспыхнувшие щёки Тони от его внимания не укрылись.  
— Стив говорил о тебе.  
Тони внимательно посмотрел на Артура, а тот не отвёл глаз, смотря прямо и открыто.  
— Сложно было не понять…  
— Что?  
— Сам знаешь. Тебя будто изнутри подожгли, когда ты о нём услышал.  
Артур сполз чуть ниже, устраиваясь затылком на подушке.  
— Сложно было не понять. У нас всех есть такие тайны, которые для внимательного взгляда совсем не тайны.  
— Для дикаря с островов ты слишком умён.  
Артур фыркнул и рассмеялся, но коротко — в следующую минуту он уже стонал, закрывая рукой место ранения, где на бинте снова показались капли крови.  
— Дикарь, — пробормотал он. — Знал бы ты…  
Тони не стал его слушать. Выйдя в коридор, он велел дежурившему возле двери охраннику снова привести врача, и тот, увидев кровь, попросил господина покинуть комнату. Тони с радостью послушался, но напоследок сказал:  
— Ты не пленник, а гость, но не злоупотребляй моим доверием, не вздумай сбежать. Дождись меня, я приду, когда будет можно, и мы договорим.  
Артур кивнул, но Тони удовлетворился и таким ответом. Они оба были заложниками ситуации, оба были по другую сторону закона: один сбежал, второй укрыл, и в глазах Брока стали преступниками и предателями.  
Кликнув Джарвиса, Тони велел следить за всеми, кто был в поместье, и никого не выпускать из вида. Если же Джарвис заметит пропажу хоть кого-то, немедленно высылать охрану и не церемониться с перебежчиком. Тони не льстил окружавшим его людям, прекрасно зная, что кто-то из них вполне мог оказаться соглядатаем Брока и поспешить донести о появлении в поместье сбежавшего гладиатора.

Следующая встреча состоялась лишь вечером второго дня. Тони сидел возле окна, вдыхая пряный аромат, который ветерок приносил из розариев, а чад факелов, освещавших комнату, вплетался в него тяжёлыми нотами. Пришедший в себя Артур попросил воды, и Тони снова сам напоил его. После этого он переставил кресло ближе к кровати и приготовился к разговору.  
— Сперва я хочу узнать, кто ты.  
Артур чуть пьяно после снадобий врача посмотрел на него.  
— Дикарь с островов, ты же сам сказал.  
— С каких? Те, кого я оттуда видел, были малоразговорчивы и не производили впечатления развитых достаточно хотя бы для раздельной речи.  
— Острова бывают разные, — загадочно ответил Артур. — Мои много дальше тех, что ты видел на ваших картах. Очень далеко.  
Он вздохнул, взгляд застыл, и Тони понял, что тот мысленным взором уже перенёсся на берега своей родины. Наконец, Артур отмер. Голос его был тих и грустен, и Тони поневоле проникся этой тоской.  
— Битвы за трон идут не только у вас. В моей стране они тоже есть. Посмотри на меня, кого ты видишь? Дикаря в пятнах краски по всему телу, и думаешь, что я мало чем отличаюсь от дикого зверя.  
Тони не стал спорить.  
— А ещё год назад я готовился править своей страной, пока моему младшему брату не пришла в голову мысль, что он справится с этим гораздо лучше, чем я. И вот я, принц и наследник, бьюсь на арене на потеху толпе, продаюсь и покупаюсь так легко, будто животное, и даже моего имени меня лишили.   
— Откуда ты? — спросил Тони, уже опасаясь услышать ответ, потому что догадка, пронзившая его, была невероятной.  
— Оттуда, откуда к вам доходят только сказки и небылицы. Из той страны, про которую вам рассказывали няньки перед сном, а вы не верили.  
— Не может быть.  
Артур бросил на Тони короткий злой взгляд.  
— А между тем, всё так и есть.  
— Это легенда, — продолжал отказываться от правды Тони. — Легенда. Вас не существует. Сколько моряков плавали в поисках вас, но никто ничего не находил.  
— Или находил. Но вы не готовы были поверить их рассказам. Но многим и не хотелось рассказывать правду. Сам посуди, стал бы ты разбалтывать секреты, которые стоят больше, чем вся ваша империя. Это кольцо на твоём пальце…  
Тони посмотрел на небольшую печатку, украшавшую мизинец. Сине-зелёный камень послал вспышку искр из своей глубины, насытившись неярким огнём факелов.  
— Это аквамарин, и получил ты его из моей страны. Что можно на него купить?  
— Дом в столице.  
— Вот тебе и ответ. Кто в здравом уме расскажет другим, откуда привезён этот камень? Мы много знаем о вас, но вы ничего не знаете о нас. И не узнаете никогда, потому что мы слишком далеко и очень не хотим сводить с вами знакомство.  
— Это легенда… — продолжал упорствовать Тони. Артур не сводил с него насмешливых глаз, и это возмутило. Какой-то беглый раб смел так смотреть на него?  
На языке уже томилась ядовитая шутка, как вдруг Тони осёкся. Он внимательно смотрел на лежавшего Артура, стараясь убедить себя, что весь его рассказ — ложь. Но при этом он понимал, что верит. Артур был очень похож на обычного человека, но Тони видел его инакость, не бросавшиеся в глаза различия. Чуть иная посадка головы, чуть шире плечи, разрез глаз и их цвет, отдававший в свете факелов желтизной. Артур увидел, что за ним наблюдают, и посмотрел на Тони в ответ — насмешка из его глаз не пропала.  
— Допустим, я тебе верю. — Тони самого покоробило от того, как глупо это звучало, а от Артура и вовсе не укрылось. Ухмылка стала шире. — Но что ты собирался делать? Просто заявиться в порт и напроситься на корабль?  
— Я знаю тех, кто может довезти меня до дома. Нужно было только найти. Но я, как ты видишь, не добрался.  
Тони устало потёр лицо ладонями, выгадывая самому себе время на то, чтобы передумать, но не смог.  
— Я тебя вылечу и помогу туда добраться, — решил он, и даже под испытующим взглядом Артура не передумал и не стушевался. — После того, что было… Я помогу тебе.  
Артур долго смотрел на него, будто пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, и Тони нервно передёрнул плечами: ему отчётливо чудилось, как этот взгляд проникал под кожу, а разум Артура — в его мысли. Видимо, он нашёл их достаточно убедительными, потому что в знак согласия кивнул.  
— Я вижу, он в тебе не ошибся, — загадочно заметил Артур, но Тони точно знал, про кого речь.  
— Он говорил обо мне?  
Артур загадочно улыбался и молчал, глядя на Тони, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя глупо.  
— Впрочем, не отвечай. Мне всё равно.  
Артур улыбнулся шире.  
— Вы, люди, такие странные в своих чувствах, — заметил он, а у Тони похолодело в груди, едва он услышал, как Артур противопоставляет себя обычным людям. Но вспомнив, как тот признавался, что не владеет их языком в полной мере, успокоился.  
— А вы?  
Артур чуть помедлил с ответом.  
— Мы не ходим вокруг, придумывая сотни ритуалов или запретов. В моей стране нет таких браков, как у вас. Нет рабов, которых можно использовать для удовлетворения похоти. Нет запретов. Мы открыты в чувствах, и наши избранники — тоже. Поэтому я и не мог понять, о чём говорил Кларк. О чём потом молчал Стив.  
— Поделишься?  
Артур неловко перевернулся на бок, чтобы лучше видеть Тони. Повязка на его животе уже не кровила, но двигался Артур ещё немного скованно. Врач ещё поутру сказал, что опасности для жизни нет, а рана заживает невероятно быстро, и посоветовал лишь обильнее кормить больного, а с остальным справится его невероятное здоровье.  
— Когда меня привели в дом мастера Брюса, я не сопротивлялся. Думал, что на этом моё путешествие закончится, и удастся сбежать. Меня же весь путь от порта держали связанным, я даже двинуться не мог. Решил, что немного приду в себя и сбегу. А потом меня показали настоящему хозяину, в подарок которому и покупали.  
— Барри?  
Артур вдруг улыбнулся широко и радостно, едва услышав имя. Тони опешил.  
— И тогда я решил задержаться. Он очень красив.  
— Это у нас семейное, — хмыкнул Тони. Артур лукаво сверкнул глазами.  
— Возможно. Не мне судить.  
Тони это немного задело.  
— Я привык, что мою внешность превозносят, — с наигранной обидой сообщил он, но, не выдержав, рассмеялся. Артур расхохотался следом, но спустя несколько секунд хрипло выдохнул и потёр перевязанный живот, хотя улыбаться не прекратил. Странным образом этот разделённый смех полностью разрушил остававшиеся между ими преграды.  
— Я не ем чужую еду и не забираю чужой дом, — непонятно сказал Артур, когда они чуть успокоились. Эти слова заставили Тони чуть взволноваться, когда он понял их истинный смысл. — Барри не такой, как ты или мастер Брюс. Он не держит в себе чувства и быстр на язык.  
Артур вздохнул, чуть прикрыв глаза в выражении непонятного блаженства.  
— Я ведь могу прямо сейчас казнить тебя, — холодно сказал Тони, ясно поняв, о чём думал Артур.  
— И причинить ему горе? Ты действительно смог бы?  
— С чего ты взял, что твоя смерть его расстроит?  
— Потому что он не такой, как вы, — серьёзно повторил Артур. — Он не скрывает своих чувств, и я знаю, каковы они. Но чтобы тебя успокоить, скажу, что они ответны.  
— Ты ему не пара.  
— Отчего же? Я — царь, он тоже. Лучшей пары не придумать.  
— Ты — сбежавший раб, пичкающий меня глупыми сказками о том, что где-то на краю земли есть волшебная страна, о которой никто не знает, а ты там правишь. Хотя, постой-ка, уже не ты, а твой брат, как я понял. Так как же ты можешь считать себя ровней законному императору?  
— Я вернусь домой, — угрожающе произнёс Артур, и всё его тело словно подобралось, как у льва перед броском. Тони с пугающей отчётливостью осознал, что он находится в тесном помещении один на один с обученным убивать воином, которому ничего не стоило свернуть ему шею за секунду, а он даже не успеет позвать охрану. Но Артур, словно поняв его состояние, расслабился и дальше говорил уже спокойно. — Я вернусь домой и приму корону, как должное, и никто не сможет мне помешать. Никто.  
— Как же ты отвоюешь его у Брока? Насколько понимаю, мой братец не готов так просто отдавать венец императора, а его солдаты — гарантия этого. И я напоминаю, что Барри сейчас у него, и никто не знает, что Брок делает с ним по ночам или в любое другое время.  
Тони распалялся, выговаривая вслух все свои самые страшные мысли, которые обычно гнал так далеко, чтобы не думали возвращаться и мучить его бесконечной бессонницей, но это было тщетно. Ни дня, ни ночи не проходило, чтобы мысли о том, что Барри владеет Брок, больше похожий на зверя, чем на человека, не владели им. Но Артур вдруг протянул руку, положил крупную ладонь на плечо Тони и сжал в жесте сочувствия.  
— Ничего, — севшим голосом сказал он. — Он ничего не делает Барри, потому что он гарант его положения больше, чем солдаты. Да и…  
Артур посмотрел Тони в глаза.  
— У него есть другая игрушка, и я точно знаю, что он занят ей каждую ночь.  
Тони с трудом дышал, пытаясь осознать услышанное, и единственное слово, которое он смог произнести, вышло едва слышным и сдавленным.  
— Стив?..  
Артур сочувственно кивнул.  
— Мне жаль. Очень жаль.  
— Что он с ним делает?  
— Я не буду рассказывать.  
— Я хочу знать!  
Артур лишь покачал головой.  
— Его жизни ничего не угрожает, если тебя это успокоит. Но в остальном… Каждое утро его возвращают в полубреду, и до полудня он едва приходит в себя. Но он жив и цел.  
— Потому что нужен живым и целым Броку, — догадался Тони и наконец разжал кулаки.  
Это не укрылось от внимания Артура.  
— Я не должен был говорить, но сказал, чтобы ты понял, насколько правильнее быть честным перед самим собой и не подчиняться глупым людским правилам, если они вредят тебе. Я не буду говорить больше ничего, но…  
Артур едва заметно улыбнулся, мягко глядя на Тони.  
— Но, чтобы тебе было, над чем подумать, скажу, что по утрам в бреду он часто повторяет твоё имя.  
Тони будто окатило ледяной водой. Он зажмурился, отсчитывая про себя пульс, чтобы успокоиться, но сердце частило, и пару раз показалось, будто оно одновременно ударило дважды. Тони почувствовал прикосновение к плечу.  
— Прости, что принёс дурные вести.  
— Не ты виноват, — Тони едва себя слышал, но упрямо продолжал говорить, и голос окреп, — не ты. Только один человек.  
Артур кивнул и перевернулся на спину, часто дыша. Их разговор и ему дался нелегко. Тони поднялся и сказал, что не будет его беспокоить до выздоровления. Ему и самому нужно было время на то, чтобы прийти в себя, Артур это понимал.  
Через два дня врач нашёл Тони в саду, где тот ходил между кустов с распускающимися бутонами, но ни видел ничего из окружавшей его красоты. Множество чувств снедало его: жалость ко всем ним, кто оказался втянут в запутанные и болезненные игры, страх за Барри, за Брюса и себя, тоска по Стиву, осознание собственной беспомощности. Тони не сразу расслышал, как врач звал его, а когда заметил, ещё несколько мгновений вспоминал, кто вообще этот человек.  
— Наш больной полностью здоров, — задумчиво сообщил врач. — Выздоровление прошло исключительно быстро. Думаю, его организм невероятно силён, потому что рана полностью зарубцевалась.  
— Когда он сможет отправиться в путь?  
— Он уже собирается.  
Не дослушав, Тони стремительно направился обратно к дому, где и увидел, как его охрана окружила Артура кольцом, а тот посмеивался и крутился на месте, рассматривая испуганных противников.  
— Назад, — велел Тони, и его воины послушались, пропустили его вперёд, а сами сгрудились за спиной. — Куда ты направился?  
— В порт, я же говорил. Мне нужно домой.  
— Я не отпущу тебя так.  
Тони позвал начальника охраны, отдал несколько приказов и кивком велел Артуру следовать за ним. Они шли вдвоём, и Тони проклинал великую разницу в их росте, отчего по сравнению с островитянином казался подростком.  
— Я дам тебе коня и деньги, — сказал Тони. — До порта верхом не больше полутора дней на северо-восток. Держись подальше от главной дороги, можно обойти через пару рыбацких деревень, там хоженые тропы.  
Он остановился и оторванной веткой, счистив с неё юную листву и нераспустившиеся бутоны, нарисовал примерную карту на песке садовой дорожки. Артур внимательно следил за тем, что Тони показывал, и запоминал его слова. Напоследок, едва тот уточнил, всё ли понятно, кивнул.  
— Что ты будешь делать потом?  
Артур с ответом не колебался.  
— Мои боги ненавидят несправедливость и жестокость. И когда я разберусь с братом, то вернусь сюда за Барри.  
Тони испытующе смотрел ему в глаза, и от того, как высоко приходилось закидывать голову, заболела шея. Он смотрел, игнорируя тянущую боль, и видел в лице Артура искренность и страсть, сравнимую с собственной.  
— Тогда...  
Тони помедлил перед тем, как стянуть драгоценный перстень с мизинца, и протянул его Артуру.  
— Я верю тебе, — с трудом, но признался он. — Люди склонны приукрашивать свои побасёнки, но я верю в то, что ты рассказывал. Верю в то, что ты чувствуешь к Барри. Клянусь нашими богами, он как никто достоин таких любви и верности, потому что я не знаю человека добрее и лучше. Когда решишь вернуться, дай мне знать и пошли с вестью это кольцо. Возможно, вместе мы сможем сделать больше.  
Артур поклонился ему, приняв кольцо. Оно с трудом, но налезло на его мизинец, и Артур долго смотрел на камень, появившийся в этой жестокой стране из его родины.  
— Ты можешь мне верить. Я не подведу. Но ещё, Тони…  
Это был первый раз, когда Артур обратился к нему по имени, как к равному.  
— Позволь дать тебе совет на прощание. Не сиди здесь, уезжай в ту страну, куда уехал Стив. Здесь ты бессилен, а с чёрным королём и его войском вы будете сильнее. Но самое главное… Будь открыт в своих чувствах, Тони. Это главное. Все ваши смешные драки за богатства и власть — ничтожны перед истинными чувствами. Пообещай мне.  
— Обещаю, — покорно сказал Тони, потому что совет Артура полностью сходился с его собственными мыслями.  
— Тогда я уеду с лёгким сердцем.  
У бокового крыльца, к которому они почти подошли, слуги уже подвели одного из лучших коней Тони, а подошедший Джарвис протянул тяжёлый кожаный кошель.  
— Это тебе, — Тони тут же передал его Артуру. — Пусть боги хранят твой путь.  
— И твой, — снова поклонился Артур. — Спасибо за помощь. И жди от меня вестей!  
Последние слова он почти прокричал, потому что конь под ним, почуяв сильного седока, послушно рванул в галоп. Тони смотрел, как Артур перепрыгивает через ряды цветочных кустов, и думал, что в этот раз поступил правильно.  
Едва Артур скрылся, ушедшая было тоска вернулась. Тони с томлением осматривал простиравшиеся перед ним лиги поместья, дом, в котором хотел найти успокоение, и понимал, что сердцем он уже далеко. Там, где нашёл убежище Стив, там, куда Брок не рискнул бы отправиться даже с удвоенной армией преданных ему солдат.  
— Перо и бумагу, — велел Тони Джарвису и отправился в свой кабинет.


End file.
